Stay Here With Me Clark/Lana
by SoccerSportyGirl
Summary: Clark and Lana fall in love and Chloe and Whitney might.


Clark breathed in the midnight air. He looked up and saw that the sky was clear and he could see the stars clearly. He couldn't sleep. His mind was too full of thoughts to sleep. He could only think about Lana. He thought about how unhappy she'd been lately. They had become closer ever since Whitney had been ignoring her and she came to Clark instead. Clark didn't mind, but he didn't see how Whitney could just ignore a great girl like Lana Lang. She was perfect.  
  
Clark decided to give sleep one more shot and went into his bedroom. He kept thinking for a little while and finally dozed off.  
  
1 The next day at school  
  
"Hey, Clark! Wait up!" It was Pete. Clark turned around.  
  
"Oh, hey, what's up?" Clark looked up from unloading his bookbag.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I just got the most wonderful girl to go with me to the Spring Formal," Pete grinned. "And her name just happens to be Larrisa Jakins." Clark smiled and stared past Pete with a dreamy look on his face. Pete turned around. "Ahhh, the wonderful Miss Lang, I see." Clark jumped.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah," Clark grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Excuse me for butting in on this little chat, but I need some help getting the Torch together for tomorrow." Chloe said. "And Clark? Clark??"  
  
"What? Huh, oh, uhh, sorry, I kinda promised Lana that I would help her with her Algebra tonight." Clark said as he started to walk away. "I'll see you guys later. I've gotta get to class."  
  
2 Later that day in Clark's "Fortress of Solitude"  
  
"So r equals…"  
  
"Fifty-nine?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Clark and Lana were studying for the Algebra test. They were just about finished with the homework.  
  
"So Clark, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah Lana, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, you just seem a little…. different today. You're quieter."  
  
"Oh, I'm just thinking."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Nothing and everything. There's been a lot of changes in the past year."  
  
"Yeah, I know. You wanna talk about it? I've been talking to you a lot lately, I think it's your turn to talk to me."  
  
Clark wasn't sure if he should tell her how he felt about her or not.  
  
"Well, Lana, ever since, I mean, I- I think…."  
  
"Yes Clark, what is it?" Lana said maybe a little too quickly.  
  
"There have been a lot of things going on in my life lately and I you are becoming really important to me." There was an uneasy silence that followed. Finally, Lana spoke up.  
  
"Clark, I think I have to get home."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye."  
  
"Yeah, bye… And Clark, it's okay," Lana blushed. "I think I might be, too. With you."  
  
3 CHAPTER 2  
  
4 Clark was in his Fortress of Solitude and he was thinking about the things that had happened the night before. Lana, in love with him? Impossible.  
  
"CLARK! TELEPHONE!"  
  
Clark sped down to get the call, almost immediately.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Clark? It's Lana."  
  
"Oh, hi."  
  
"I was wondering if I could come over and talk to you."  
  
"Yeah, sure, I mean, that'd be great!"  
  
There was a knock and Clark turned around. Lana was in tears. Clark figured it was Whitney.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong? Is it Whitney again?" Lana didn't say anything, but just ran over to Clark and gave him a hug.  
  
"Clark…"  
  
"Hey, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here." After Lana had settled down, they started talking. Lana still hadn't moved from Clark's arms.  
  
"He just makes me so mad sometimes! It's like I'm the only one in this relationship. I hate it!" Lana was still pretty mad. "Sorry Clark, I should've probably never bothered you with this."  
  
"No, Lana, it's fine!"  
  
"Thanks for being there for me Clark." Lana gave Clark a quick kiss on the cheek and started to leave.  
  
"No! Lana you can stay. Please." Lana came back and sat down beside Clark. "Look at the sunset, Lana." Lana looked up at Clark and smiled. Clark returned the smile.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
"Not as pretty as the girl sitting next to me." Lana blushed. They got closer and closer, and finally, they kissed. They both had a tingling sensation run up their spines and they kissed again, only harder this time. Lana snuggled closer to Clark.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Clark was helping Chloe with the Torch when Whitney walked in.  
  
"Hey Whitney, what's up?"  
  
"Yeah, that's just like you, Kent. Always so 'innocent,' aren't you? Always trying to take Lana away." Clark could tell Whitney wasn't in the greatest mood ever.  
  
"Umm, I think I'll leave you two alone." Chloe said as she made her way out of the room.  
  
"Hey, Whitney, what's all this about?"  
  
"Like you don't know. Lana just broke up with me."  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry, okay?" Clark said, not quite meaning it.  
  
"Yeah, right Kent, I'll get you for this. You should've just left Lana alone." Whitney started mumbling as he left the room. "You'll pay."  
  
After Whitney left, Chloe came back into the room. "Man! What was all that about Clark?"  
  
"Lana."  
  
"Oh. I see." There was a look on her face that came up whenever she had a new story for the Torch.  
  
"Hey, Chloe, don't go getting any ideas, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, no problem Clark." Chloe said smiling.  
  
4.1 Later in the Fortress of Solitude  
  
"Lana?"  
  
"Oh hey Clark, it's a beautiful sunset. Come watch it with me?" Clark grinned.  
  
"Sure." They watched the sunset together and it was starting to get dark.  
  
"Umm, Lana, do you have a date to the Spring Formal?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Well, would you go with me?"  
  
"That'd be great!"  
  
"Cool, and I was wondering if you would want to go out on a date with me? Like, next Saturday night?" Lana looked at him and grinned.  
  
"I would love to." Clark sighed a relieved sigh. Lana laughed.  
  
"Clark?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How long have you liked me?"  
  
"Well, I think I was right about the time you skinned your knee in the fourth grade and you passed out because of the blood." She laughed again.  
  
"I don't think I'll pass out again for a while. The blood drive helped." There was a silence, but not an awkward on.  
  
"Lana?'  
  
"Yes, Clark?"  
  
"Would you say that we're going out?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you want to tell people at school, because people might think it's kinda soon for you to start going out with someone else."  
  
"I don't want to tell people yet, but we're still going out."  
  
"It's kind of getting late, Nell might start worrying about you."  
  
"Okay, well, bye." They kissed and Lana left.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Clark and Lana were talking in the Fortress of Solitude again. It seemed like they had been doing that a lot lately. Lana was sitting with Clark at lunch and during their classes together.  
  
"Hey, Lana, now that it's been, what, three weeks since you broke up with Whitney, I was wondering if you wanted the school to know that we're going out."  
  
"It's okay with me. I don't really care about what other people think about me anymore because I've got the best boyfriend in the world." Lana smiled. "Now that I'm not Whitney's girlfriend anymore, everyone stopped paying attention to me. Well, almost everyone." Lana gave Clark a kiss.  
  
"You've seemed a lot happier ever since you broke up with Whitney." Clark glanced at Lana.  
  
"That's because he's not here to yell at me or ignore me AND I've got the best boyfriend in the world."  
  
"So you're glad you broke up?"  
  
"Actually, I kind of felt guilty breaking up with him, but he wasn't worth any of it."  
  
"Lana, I just want you to know that I would never hurt you. Or at least try to."  
  
"I know Clark. You're not like-"  
  
"Lana, if you really want to thank me, don't talk about Whitney."  
  
"Okay. Where have I heard that before?"  
  
"On your porch for the blood drive. It seems that we have some unfinished business that Nell interrupted." He said leaning in for a kiss.  
  
"Hey, Clark! I wanted to talk to you-" Chloe said running up the stairs. "Oh, hey Lana." Chloe said icily. "I think I'll come back later." Chloe decided after seeing Clark kiss Lana.  
  
"I think I had better go." Lana said after seeing Chloe's reaction.  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
The next day at school  
  
Lana walked into the Torch office to see Chloe typing furiously away at her computer.  
  
"Hey Chloe, what's up?" Chloe just ignored her and kept typing. "Chloe?"  
  
"Okay, fine, what's the pom-pom queen want now?" At first Lana was confused and didn't know what to say. Then she figured it out.  
  
"Chloe, do you like Clark?" Chloe quieted down after hearing the question.  
  
"You have to promise not to tell him Lana."  
  
"I'm not THAT much of a jerk, am I?"  
  
"No, I guess I overreacted. Sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I guess that this is really bad timing to tell you this, but Clark and I are going out."  
  
"Yeah, I figured that you would be after what I saw last night." Chloe was starting to get edgy again.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, I just want to be friends with you."  
  
"Yeah, it's okay."  
  
  
  
Clark was on his way to class when Whitney came up to him.  
  
"Kent, I thought I told you to stay away from my girlfriend."  
  
"She's not your girlfriend anymore. She's mine." Whitney tried shoved Clark into the wall, but Clark just brushed him off. Then Whitney grabbed Clark's books and threw them down. Fortunately, Lana just happened to walk by and saw what happened. Lana ran over to Clark to help him pick up his books and then looked up at Whitney.  
  
"Kent, watch where you're going next time."  
  
"Whitney, get a life. YOU ran into him and threw HIS books down." Whitney turned beet red and left.  
  
"Thanks Lana."  
  
"What are friends for? And I think I need to talk to you about Chloe."  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, Clark, do you like Chloe?"  
  
"I've already told you that I love YOU."  
  
"Clark, answer the question."  
  
"I like her as a friend and maybe a sister, but nothing more. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I think that maybe she's jealous."  
  
"Yeah, after her reaction yesterday, I would think that she is."  
  
"Clark do you know…"  
  
"That she likes me? Yeah. She thought that she covered it up, but it kinda showed through."  
  
"I promised her that I wouldn't tell, but please, don't stop paying attention to her completely because of me."  
  
"I won't. I'll try to just act normal. Oh and, does she know that we're going out?"  
  
"Yeah. Does Whitney?"  
  
"Uh-huh. That's what he got mad about."  
  
"Oh." Lana said. "So he's jealous too."  
  
"Well, we just seem to have a conspiracy going against us, don't we?"  
  
"Let's not worry about them anymore. I think I know something better to do." Lana said as she began to kiss Clark. She got that tingling feeling again. She never got this feeling with Whitney. A kiss never felt this good with Whitney. But that didn't matter now. It was just her and Clark.  
  
5 The next day at school  
  
Lana and Clark were going through the halls of the school hand in hand. Some people stared and couldn't believe Lana could get over WHITNEY that fast. Others didn't pay any attention. Clark heard whispers in the hall about them.  
  
"Yeah… Lana…Clark…Whitney dumped."  
  
"It's just a rumor, oh, here they come."  
  
"Why did she dump him in the first place? To go out with some farm boy?"  
  
Lana smiled at Clark and squeezed his hand. Clark grinned and just ignored the rest of the comments. When they got to the Torch office, Chloe looked like she was about to be sick.  
  
"Oh… hey guys." She said slowly and without meaning. "Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks." Clark said. "So how's the paper coming?"  
  
"Well, I could use a little help." She said. And then she quickly added, "If you don't mind."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"So what can we do?" Lana asked.  
  
"Well, I can't seem to be able to pick the headline story. Can you guys help me with that?"  
  
"Oh and Clark, my dad wanted to order some produce."  
  
"Okay. I'll tell my mom. Let's see those articles…" 


End file.
